


The only medicine I need

by qu33n_of_pasta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I'm hella sick so w/e, M/M, Obviously I don't know how to spell Viktors name, Or victor?, VictUuri, srry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33n_of_pasta/pseuds/qu33n_of_pasta
Summary: A two part victuuri fic in which both Yuri and Viktor catch a cold, but not at the same time. This story is inspired by my own cold. I'll probably write the second chapter when I feel better. Whateva.





	

gg

            **Authors note: Coincidentally, I also have a cold. That’s pretty much how I got the inspiration for this. This story is chronologically unsound, so just try to ignore that. Also, as I said, I’m hella sick, so there I probably made hella mistakes in this. Ooops. Apparently I’ve been spelling Viktors name wrong???? This is probably going to be a two part fic, and next time Viktor is gonna be the one who catches a cold. I’m also just assuming that Russians are immune to cold???? W/e.**

The usually crowded streets of Hasetsu. Japan were now empty. The harsh winter air had forced all residents to stay home to avoid catching a cold. All residents except for Viktor Nikiforov that is.

            Viktor didn’t mind the cold morning weather, in fact, he preferred it. He didn’t understand why everyone was huddling inside their homes, he didn’t even think it was _that_ cold outside, but he didn’t mind. The empty streets just meant that he could have more privacy with his pork cutlet bowl.

            Viktor had the entire day planned. First he was going to join Yuri for a dip in the hot springs, then he was going to treat him to some homemade piroschkis, and after he was done buttering him up with food, he was going to spend the rest of the night making passionate love to his fiancé.

            Viktor had made it all the way to Yuri’s family home in a mix of gleeful skips and love fueled sprints. “Good morning!” he said gleefully to Yuri’s sister Mari with a friendly wave.

            She mumbled somethings incomprehensible back, and he assumed it was her way of greeting him even though she isn’t a morning person.

Viktor ran his hand through his hair and turned on his most charming smile as he opened the door to Yuri’s bedroom, expecting to be greeted with a warm hug.

            “Good _mooorning_ , Yur- “He started, stopping himself when he appeared upon Yuri, who was huddled up in a mountain of blankets on his bed.

            Of all the days to catch a cold, it had to be today. “Viktor?” asked Yuri, his voice hoarse from coughing all night.

“Am I late for training?” he asked shakily, as he slowly peered his head out of a hole in his blanket cocoon.

Viktor frowned, he was less disappointed by their date being ruined, and more worried about the fact that the Grand Prix Final was in three days.

            “No, today was going to be our free day, _or did you forget_?” he teased, giving a gentle smile as he crouched next to Yuri’s bedside.

            Mustering all of his strength, Yuri gracelessly sat up in his blanket burrito, “Of course I haven’t! You’re just early!” He exclaimed weakly.

            Viktor grinned lovingly at his fiancé. “ _Yuri,_ are you trying to lie to your coach?” he asked, his brow raised as he slowly pressed his cheek against Yuri’s forehead.

            Yuri’s pale face took on a scarlet blush, “Well, you **_are_** here pretty early.” He said innocently, his eyelids growing heavier after each blink.

            Viktor’s face took on a slightly more serious appearance; He could tell that Yuri was struggling to stay awake. “Have you seen a doctor yet?” he asked in soft, but concerned voice.

            Yuri closed his eyes and yawned hoarsely, earning him a frown from Viktor.

            ‘It’s not that serious, it’s just a little cold.” He mumbled softly. “My mom thinks I got it from chasing Makkachin around after he got off his leash last night.”

Viktor frowned, then used his hand to brush away some of the hairs that were sticking to Yuri’s sweaty forehead. “I’m sorry, Yuri, I should have been the one to walk him last night.” He said, feeling guilty on behalf of his rambunctious poodle.

            “It’s okay, I’m the one who should feel bad. You planned a whole day for us, but I got sick and ruined it.” He said dejectedly.

Viktor smiled, even when Yuri’s sick, he still tries to take the blame. “Don’t worry about that right now, just focus on getting better.” He said lovingly.

            Yuri shut his eyes and mumbled in agreement, then proceeded to plop back down on his bed, unraveling his blanket burrito in the process.

            Viktor chuckled at the sight of it, eliciting a pitiful look from Yuri, signaling for help with his eyes.

            “Here, I’ll help you with that.” He said, pulling away Yuri’s cover, then scooching his way into the bed as he stretched the blankets over them.

            Yuri was now nestled into Viktor’s side, his head resting on his chest.

Viktor smiled at his sleeping lover. Somehow, this made up for the night of passionate sex he had planned.

            “Viktor?”

            “Yes, Yuri?”

            “We still have the rest of our lives to plan dates.”

            Viktor closed his eyes and smiled, placing a kiss into Yuri’s forehead.

            “I can’t wait.”

 


End file.
